crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Hunt Plays
Demon Hunt Plays is the Youtube Channel hosted by Jay-Jay-Bloodhound that features Let's Play styled videos done by the voice actors of Demon Hunt. It features both videos done in character as various characters such as Nike or Dreymeil, but also features several videos of Jay doing commentary over his own gameplay. It has transitioned from a set of videos of Jay playing games into a series where Jay, Nike, and Dreymeil are roommates and all play video games for the Demon Hunt fanbase. All episodes are done as one shots without any scripts. Inception Jay was getting sick of doing livestreams that weren't garnering much attention and wanted to focus more on doing recorded videos so that more people could see them uneffected by timezones. He decided that uploading the highlights of the Pokemon Yellow stream could be a good idea but decided he would also start recording gameplay footage and giving his own commentary. He didn't expect it to be very well received so he decided he wouldn't release it upon the fan base right away. Jay made about 53 videos of the original format and also released a trailer for his upcoming game Bang For Your Buck on the channel as well. Evolution/Phase 2 Jay had gotten pretty comfortable making the simple gameplay videos with his commentary despite the fact that he didn't have more than one or two viewers at this point. However the original idea behind the videos were to have the characters or other voice actors to play games and give their commentary in or out of character. On April 7th, 2014 Jay made the decision to do the first in-character video after Sam requested some Nike dialogue recordings. Instead of simply recording his voice, which was the original request, Jay did the first Nike Plays video where he played Circus Charlie. This was partially because he was already doing gameplay videos of the traditional style prior to the request; posting parts 3 and 4 of his Link's Awakening playthrough. This turned out to be quite a bit of fun and Jay went on to do several more videos as Nike. Eventually Jay decided to return to do a traditional gameplay footage but ended up melding the traditional style and the in-character styles by having Nike interupt Jay's attempt to play Golden Axe and then subsequently hijack the gamefrom him as a form of revenge for making him play a barbie game. This started to develop a plot between Nike and the characterized version of Jay himself; culminating at the end of the Golden Axe video where Jay storms out of the room to go to the store. Jay continued to do videos as Nike, continuing the Sega Genesis pattern he played Altered Beast. After the Altered Beast playthrough, Jay got the idea to add Dreymeil into the mix and created the Rivalries series, yet another style of gameplay where the two characters face off in a one on one competition. This began with Nike begging Drey to play a redux'd version of the original Super Mario Brothers. The rivalries series quickly became one of Jay's favourite videos to record and featured him playing both Nike and Drey in an improv setting while playing some of his favourite games. Jay's Return/Official Release Ever since the character of Jay had left in the Golden Axe video, he was only ever seen once after that in a video where Nike and Drey had left to get food (presumably) and he played the Super Mario Brothers redux that Nike and Drey had just played. Jay decided to do this video since he'd gotten the idea for the skit and wanted to reintroduce Jay as a character. He also wanted to prove that he wasn't necessarily bad at the game, as the previous video done with Nike and Drey had made it seem that he might not be that good at the game. Despite this he didn't get much further than Dreymeil did in the game, but did get there faster. Jay officially returned in the Stunt Race FX episode where Dreymeil temoporarily leaves and is replaced with Jay so he could talk about how much the game meant to him as a kid. This is a bit of humour since Jay finds out he is completely incapable of playing the game at this point in time. Around the time Jay was recording this particular episode, Sam had put together a flash edition of the Nike and Drey playthrough of the same game. This flash was a compilation of the best moments from the original video and was the first time that the Demon Hunt Plays channel was made widely available for the fanbase and marked its official release. Teamwork The official launch day of the Demon Hunt Plays channel (April 7th, 2014) also marked the day that fellow voice actors Kisakatoriama (voice actress of Cisaya) and Mattsurai/Mayroar (voice actor of Eclipse) agreed to participate with the channel. It is unknown how their characters will be worked in the current storyline, or if they will be their own seperate entity that occasionally joins the main storyline. It is unsure whether or not they will portray themselves, their characters, or a mixture of the two/both. It's also unsure whether or not they will follow the traditional style (such as the Jay Plays series) or whether they will follow the new style (such as the Rivalries series). Demon Hunt Plays: The Movie After a night of binge drinking that Nike, Dreymeil, and Jay all participated in, Jay actually went completely missing. This is first noted in the Bomberman: Generation video. Following this event Nike, Drey, and Sam continued the channel in his absence and showed little concern that he was missing (despite the fact that they recgonized that he was, in fact, missing). This side plot directly segways into Demon Hunt Plays: The Movie. The movie was first announced on April 19th, 2014 when the trailer for the movie was released. So far little is known about the movie, other than it will revolve around Nike and Dreymeil finding Jay, and presumably will feature Sam in some capacity based on the official poster. Featured Characters and Style Each character noticeably has their own style of gameplaying and commentary. Nike Nike's style of gameplaying is usually to run through the game as quickly as possible and this often backfires. He rarely takes his time and this badly hurts him in games such as Super Mario Bros. Nike's commentary style is rife with vulgarities such as swearing, potential sexual harassment, insulting the viewers/fans, and burping constantly. Nike surprisingly gets along well with Dreymeil most of the time, though also is known to bash heads with him when things get heated. Nike rarely, if ever, gets along with Jay and tends to rip on Jay constantly whether he's even present or not. Dreymeil Dreymeil's style of gameplaying is usually pretty careful, especially in comparison to Nike. He does have a tendancy to sometimes just run through a level but is usually more cautious. He is noticably better at games than Nike (or at least seems to be thus far) and was far better than him at the original Super Mario Bros. When playing Super Mario World it was noted that Nike was actually pretty good at certain games and might rival Drey's playing ability. His commentary style is less vocal than Nike's but is still quite prevalent. Drey mostly comments on Nike's fails and the quality of the game but doesn't rarely relate his experience to the game being played. Dreymeil's voice is quite similar to Jay's and Nike even points out that fact. "You sound almost exactly like him, and I don't have anyone to play two player with." Nike also notes that the main difference is that Drey's voice has a bit of velvet to it compared to Jay's. Drey's voice is typically higher and has a bit of cooing to it that isn't prevalent in Jay's voice. Despite all of this their voices are both very similar but also noticably different (at times). Sometimes Drey's voice is identical to Jay's such as in the Wave Race episode. Jay Jay's style of gameplaying is like a hybrid style between Nike and Dreymeil's. he typically tries to run through scenarios but is also noticeably more careful than Nike is. He is definitely on Dreymeil's level as he could get as far as him while playing Super Mario Bros. He has yet to star in an episode of Rivalries with either of the other players so it isn't clear how superior or inferior he is to either of the other players. Presumably he is the best player yet, but it is also possible that he isn't as good as Dreymeil. It is worth noting that at one point Dreymeil notes "I'm sure out of all of us, Jay is still the best. I mean, who knows though?" Jay's voice is very close to Drey's but at times is noticeably deeper or has a different tone. Both are prone to the same kind of outbursts and their voices remain extremely similar. Drey and Jay have only been in the same video once in Stunt Race FX though Dreymeil left early in the video and was replaced by Jay. Sam Despite being in a few videos thus far, Sam hasn't really played any actual games and as such her play style can't really be determined at this time. Her early commentary style mostly revolves around making digs at Nike and egging Drey into doing things he might otherwise not do. She has yet to be in a video with Jay, and as such, the relationship is undetermined at this time. She's been noted at yelling at Nike "This is why you live with Jay" which makes it quite clear that she is seperate from the original three though has a close relationship with them. Sam's most notable work at this time is bringing dressup games to the channel, which has been mostly met with acclaim.